Felicity of Wonders
by poisonberry nightshade
Summary: Annabeth is forced to move to her Aunt Hestia's House in Arizona, where she meets a nice boy named Percy Jackson. After they have a heart-to-heart chat, Annnabeth feels like she knows everything about him. That was until she got to his house and saw something unexpected. AU. Percabeth.
1. An Attack

The pencil shavings scattered around Annabeth in a circle. She scribbled on the paper in fierce determination. Her glasses almost fell off her face, but she didn't care. She pushed it back to her nose bridge.

The door was close, eliminating the noise created by humans. She left the windows open, however; since the sound of Manhattan gave her inspiration. She definitely preferred the honking of cars than human interaction.

She blew on her paper. It wasn't homework. It was much more important than school. It was her dream. She stared at her draft in admiration. Her sketch of an Empire State Building upgrade looked perfect in her eyes. Well, since she did draw it, she thought it was beautiful. Annabeth smirked at her pride.

But she just couldn't help feeling enlightened. She was addicted to architecture. She knew the history of the landmarks of Manhattan. She studied every historical buildings around the world. She loved the design and style. She researched all architectural history. She wanted to visit every one of them. She wanted to take a closer look at the Shard in London, an 87-storey skyscraper in the heart of the city with 11,000 glass panels, the Taj Mahal, and, her personal favorite, Hoover Dam.

Her heart fluttered as she thought of all the admirable architecture that she wished to contribute one day. She put down her pencil on the drafting table before clutching her stomach in pain.

She gasped as she felt her breathing get heavy. Annabeth coughed uncontrollably. Her back moving back in forth. Her chest tightened. She wheezed between breaths. Her lungs felt horrible, like a wave was swishing in and out of it. Her chest was in unfathomable kind of pain. Tears welled her eyes as she felt like she was running out of air. She coughed and coughed. She tried to stand and walk, but only to fall in an agonizing manner and pass out.

Annabeth's eyes flew open as she gasped quietly. A ceiling fan hovered above her like helicopter blades. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sat up from her comfy bed. A white blanket covered her lower half. A metal nursing cart was beside her bed, like a nightstand. It had all kinds of medical supplies. A clock ticked on the wall in front of her, reading "8:30" as its second hand ticked and ticked to count the seconds. It was before Annabeth realized something.

This wasn't her room.

Then she heard a murmur. Her head snapped to her right, her eyes squinted. It was her father, and he sounded serious. Annabeth's feet made contact with the wooden floor in silence. She hauled herself up before tiptoeing to the curtain that hid her.

Her gray eyes were stormy with curiosity. It was sometimes like that, when she felt angry or sad. Her head peered through the curtain, sure to be stealthy.

Her father, Frederick, was talking with someone out of her field of vision. She couldn't look any further because she'll be spotted. She did a mental sigh before listening to their conversation. "—the pollution is not safe." A voice said. It was her doctor, Will Solace. He was a good friend to her, sometimes. "What are you suggesting, Will?" Annabeth's father asked, trying to think straight.

Annabeth stared at her dad in confusion. His hair was ruffled. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked like he was losing his temper and was about to lose his sanity. Gods, how long did Annabeth sleep?

She glanced at the clock, 8:50. It was either pm or am. It annoyed her not knowing things, especially things as easy as time. She glanced back at her father.

"I recommend moving to Arizona. It has fresh air and a beautiful scenery. And, I know, personally, that your daughter will love to go there, for Hoover Dam?" Will said quite smugly. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She told him once, and he still remembers. She bets doctors remember everything their patient says, if not, right it down a paper. Frederick sighed.

"Do you mean move?" He asked.

Annabeth stepped back, feeling Dr. Solace nod. She felt like she heard enough. She laid back down to the bed, making no sound at all. _Move_…

"She won't be happy about it." Her dad said.

Both of Annabeth's eyebrows went up. Did she feel happy? She thought for a while, not really knowing what to feel. New York is great and all, but what does she have here? Her dad, sure, but they don't talk that much now. It's not like they have anything to talk about. Annabeth didn't have a life. She was alone, an introvert, silent.

School was for learning. That was the sentence she told herself every day. It wasn't about friends, or parties, or having to communicate. It was about learning and studies. But she wasn't a nerd, at least avoid to be one because of bullies. She wasn't the one to interrupt a teacher or raise her hand to every question the teachers ask. So, she wasn't sure about moving. But she would love to see the Hoover Dam.

A finger tapped her shoulders. Her dad, she guessed. She faked a yawn and blinked at him. "What time is it?" She tried not to flinch at the sound of her voice. It was dry and hoarse, it's like it wasn't hers. Frederick frowned, apparently he was also disturbed by his daughter's voice.

"It's nighttime."

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wow, dad, you're _so_ specific."

He smiled, but his eyes looked sorrowful. Annabeth didn't realize New York meant so much to him. She assumed he loved it but not that much that he was hiding sadness from her. "I have some news for you." He started. "The cause of your asthma earlier was because of smoke, air pollution. And, as much as I love you, you're going to have to move."

Annabeth tried for a fake sigh until catching on to the word _you're_. Her eyes snapped at him. _You're going to have to move_. "_You're_?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm staying. I have to pay for your school and I can't quit my job. We're not rich so I asked Aunt Hestia to let you stay at her house in Arizona. It's fine."

Annabeth softened but still had a question in her mind.

"Does Mom know about this?"

Her mom, Athena. Her father told her about her mother's stories and why she always travels. He always tried to assure her that Athena will come back. But Annabeth never believed him. She was sure that Athena would come, her daughter did have a life-threatening situation. Shouldn't she be here, eyes with worry and tears?

"I texted her."

"And?"

"She's off to Hong Kong right now so—"

Annabeth's shoulders slumped as she felt herself about to cry. "When will I leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Now eat and get some rest, okay?" Frederick stood up and smiled. He turned and left.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfic! Thank you for clicking on it and reading!**


	2. Goodbyes and Muted Hellos

Annabeth stared at the airport gate for a solid five minutes. Her father's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He was trying hard not to cry, but was ultimately failing. He wiped a tear off his cheek, hoping that Annabeth didn't see. Of course she saw. He was standing right beside her.

She looked behind her, scanning the background. No one familiar seemed to catch her eye. She was half hoping that her mother would come rushing here, just for a hug and a kiss. Annabeth knew it would never happen, it was too high to expect. It would just leave her disappointed. She glanced at her father, who had trouble not to cry in front of her.

He wheeled her trolley bag and she took it. Annabeth looked ahead of her before looking back at her father. And she did something that surprised her more than Frederick, she hugged him. After all the silence, ignoring each other, crying alone in her room because she didn't have anyone to talk to, this one hug forgave all the muteness they have made. It took every ounce of Annabeth's will to not cry, but was unsuccessful.

"Goodbye." Her dad whispered.

Annabeth nodded and wiped the tears with the sleeve from her brown sweater. She took her luggage and, while waving, walked towards her gate.

She got to her row. She was going to be seated next to a window and a couple. At first glance, you would know they were a couple. The girl was kissing the guy in any but sisterly way. The girl was dressed very summery, considering it was still the school year. She was wearing an unbuttoned flannel over a tank top with sunglasses and shorts and a yellow legal pad on her lap. The guy looked like a blonde superman with a scar on his upper lip.

Annabeth tried to cross them, knowing she wasn't supposed to see this. She sat on her seat and they began to lift after a few minutes.

The couple stopped kissing after two more seconds, which was enough time for Annabeth to get her iPod and earphones. She was about to put her earphones on when she realized too late that her bag was still open. Before the earbuds touched her ears, she felt a light tap of a finger on her shoulder. She looked at her side.

The girl smiled at Annabeth and pointed at her bag. Annabeth glanced at her bag and saw that her book was showing from her bag. She looked at the girl again, who was scribbling on the pad. Annabeth set down her earphones and stared at the summer girl in confusion.

_Is that the fourth book of Alabaster Reynolds, the Last Wolf? Do you read the series?_ Said the writing on the girl's notepad. She took off her sunglasses and Annabeth held her breath. The girl's eyes sparkled all kinds of colors like a kaleidoscope. The shined a fanatic gleam on them. She wanted Annabeth to answer the question. She nodded and took out the book.

_I'm Piper_. She wrote. Taking out her hand as a gesture.

Annabeth smiled and shook her hand, saying her name. She looked behind Piper's shoulder and rose her eyebrow quizzically at the blonde, jock-looking boy. Piper was already writing on her notepad again. _That's Jason. My boyfriend. He likes flying. _Piper joked. _So, are you done with the series? Any thoughts?_

Annabeth nodded and laughed. "I liked the third one, even if it had a heartbreaking ending and a beautiful beginning." Annabeth replied. Piper nodded understandingly and gestured her to continue. "I wasn't satisfied with the ending, though. I felt like the writer forgot to much important things in the finale."

They talked about the book series and Piper was a really hardcore fan. She reviewed the whole book series. Annabeth laughed from time to time, giggling when Piper made a pun that only they could relate to.

Jason looked at them with cocked eyebrows and Piper just smirked. "I'm glad to know that Piper made a friend in an airplane. She can't get over the series and I'm happy you found each other." Jason said and Piper stuck out her tongue childishly.

The two were a good couple. A perfect match. They looked at each other in an intrigued way that Annabeth almost wanted to have a boyfriend. Almost. Before sinking into the loneliness hole inside her brain.

Annabeth never minded being alone. She always had books with her. She was genuinely happy being alone in New York. She wondered if it was the same being in Arizona. Suddenly, a shiver went down her spine. What was she thinking? She never thought about this before, why now?

Soon, Jason's head was resting on Piper's shoulder, snoring. Piper laughed a little and looked at Annabeth with those luminous eyes. Annabeth asked for her notepad and Piper gradually nodded. Annabeth flipped through the pages with her pen circling like a fan because of her fingers.

There was a lot of poems and quotes on the papers. Most of them were short stories about Alabaster Reynolds, the Last Wolf. What were they called? Fanfiction. Yep, that was the one.

Piper wrote amazingly. She told the characters perfectly and the words were amazing. All of a sudden, Annabeth turned to the page of their conversation. She wrote her phone number with her pen.

Piper eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, right! It's a phone and you can't talk…" Annabeth said until Piper lifted her hand and interrupted her. She gestured Jason with a smile. He was going to be their messenger. Piper laughed and gave Annabeth a thumbs up.

"Why don't you talk, by the way?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Annabeth instantly regretted it. She wanted to be friends with Piper, but this was none of her business. Her heart almost fell when Piper took her notepad from Annabeth's lap. But then she scribbled with her pen in a serious, but not hurried, manner.

Instead of writing in capital letters saying _GO AWAY! _Like Annabeth had expected, it said the word _Mutism_. "Oh." Annabeth said, feeling slightly guilty.

_Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine, really. I don't need pity._ She wrote.

Annabeth wasn't thinking about that. And she wasn't even pitying her new found friend. She knew Piper was too strong for that, she had a good heart.

When they landed, Piper wrote _see you again!_ And held it up like a sign. Annabeth was so sure that they were going to meet again. They were going to be greater friends than they were now. She said goodbye to Jason and he smiled then saluted.

She hailed a taxi and gave the address to Aunt Hestia's home to the taxi driver. He nodded and began to drive. Annabeth stared out the window the entire ride. She looked at the streetlights and buildings.

She was so into having a conversation with Piper that she forgot that she was staying at her aunt's house. What were her memories with her? They were hazy and foggy. Annabeth readjusted her circle glasses the way she always does when she's frustrated. She remembered Hestia hug and lift baby Annabeth in the air. She would scream and laugh. She recalled herself running into Hestia's arms, crying that Athena was going to travel and leave her behind.

"Miss?" The cabbie asked, pulling Annabeth out of her train of thought. Annabeth snapped and gave her money to the driver. She pushed the door open and saw the house in gleaming color.

It was a two-story house with a veranda and a tilted roof. Its wall was painted beige. There was a marble fountain in the center of the front yard. It had a porch with wooden floors. Its front door was a classic wooden door which, in Annabeth's opinion, suited the house so it looked modern and vintage at the same time. Bushes surrounded the house and a stone pathway led to the porch.

Annabeth walked toward the house. Before she could ring the doorbell, the wooden door swung open to reveal a woman, maybe in her early thirties, in a plain white shirt with a cardigan on top of it and jeans, leaning on the side of the door, eating a raw carrot. Her straight platinum blonde was down, totally opposing Annabeth's curly, ponytailed, sun blonde hair.

The woman swallowed the rest of her carrot. She smiled at Annabeth and said, "I'm sure you remember your Aunt Hestia."

* * *

**Hello! I hope you like this update and thank you for the favourites! Follow, Favourite, and Review!**


	3. Aunt Hestia's

Aunt Hestia wasn't what Annabeth expected. She wasn't the one who obsessed about order, like Piper with Alabaster Reynolds. "I let things take its course." She said, striking Annabeth as hippy-cliché-like. Hestia was very welcoming. She invited Annabeth with a smile like they knew each other very well. She closed the door behind her back.

"That's the dining room/kitchen," she said, pointing at the room, "but, either way, it's my favorite room." She winked. Annabeth blinked. She didn't know whether to shiver or wink back. Hestia laughed, which casted a warm feeling over Annabeth.

"The living room." She gestured the room where a masonry fireplace with huge flames flickering inside. Annabeth stared at the fire, almost feeling warmer and more comfortable. She felt Aunt Hestia grab her wrist and drag her upstairs. They became silent. As they climb the stairs, Annabeth looked at the pictures on Hestia's wall.

There was a picture of Aunt Hestia and Frederick. The other was her as a teen, twirling around in a dress. The next one was her and Athena, playing tag with happy and childish face. Every picture seemed to be older. Annabeth didn't see any other pictures. She doubt Hestia would frame some. "Um…you live here alone?" She asked.

Annabeth felt Hestia's lips twitch upward. She turned and nodded. They continued to climb the steps. "Don't you have a husband?" Annabeth didn't know why she was so curious. Hestia was likable and joyful, why wouldn't a guy fall in love with her?

"I don't need one, honey." Hestia said with an obvious grin. They finally arrived at the top of the two-story house. Annabeth took a look around. It had good interior but she was now too tired to care. Hestia pointed upward.

"Attic, I won't go in there, though." Hestia said with confidence.

"Why?" Annabeth panted, carrying her bag wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Spiders." With that one word, Annabeth's face began to pale. Spiders were her greatest fear. She would never test her curiosity on the attic.

"Enough said." Annabeth followed Hestia, who was already moving.

A hallway led Annabeth to her room. Hestia swung the door open, showing Annabeth the guest room. "Wow," Annabeth muttered. She just gaped at the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. A queen-sized bed was sitting still in front of the wall. A nightstand with a lamp was beside the bed. A huge cabinet was on Annabeth's right.

"Make yourself at home." Hestia turned on the light, closing the door slowly. "Don't be shy, belly flop on the bed if you'd like." Annabeth nodded as Hestia closed the door. She did a belly flop on the bed and smiled as some other memories flooded her mind, all of which Hestia was in.

_Annabeth was trying to catch a butterfly. Hestia stared at her with a grin. She was having so much fun with her butterfly that a nasty rock caught her ankle and pulled her back for a fall. Dirt and grime covered her clothes and arms. Not only did she fall, she also fell into a mud puddle._

_Tears welled up Annabeth's eyes. She blinked, which made them fall. She shouted for help, and, since she was just a baby, it sounded like "Delb niii!" instead of "help me". A foggy figure with blazing eyes carried her and patted her back, whispering encouragements._

"_It's okay." Hestia murmured to the baby's ear. "You're fine."_

_Annabeth believed her and swore she would never catch butterflies again. Hestia smiled and kissed Annabeth's forehead after washing her. _

The high frequency ringtone of her phone shook her out of memory. She blinked and took out her phone from her pocket. Annabeth's eyes readjusted to see Unknown Number sprawled on her phone. She sighed and answered, eyes closed.

"Hello?" A deep voice said from the other line.

"Hmm?" Annabeth answered, she wasn't sure who this person is or what's his plan, she just wanted him to get to the point.

"It's Piper."

Annabeth's eyelids shot up. "That's your voice?"

"No, it's Jason who's talking, not her. She just wanted to see if we got the right number."

Annabeth blushed. Piper has mutism! She reminded herself. She asked a stupid question and now she has to pay for it. "You got the right number." She muttered.

"Okay, thanks. And Piper was wondering if you could meet her at the park tomorrow."

"What park?"

"It's close to your house. Just turn right and you'll see grassy fields sprawled through like a meadow."

"How do you know where's my house?"

"Piper can see you."

"What?" Annabeth shrieked as she scrambled out of bed. She stared out her window until she saw the other house. It had its lights on and Annabeth was shock to not notice the house before. Its window opened to reveal a blonde haired boy on the phone—

"What the—!"

"Will you go?"

Annabeth sighed and nodded. For some reason, Jason saw this. "Okay, bye."

"Um…bye, too, I guess."

Then, silence.

Annabeth climbed into bed after brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas. She took off her glasses and put it on her night stand. She stared at the chandelier for a while before her eyelids became heavy like lead. She closed her eyes and nodded off.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you people like this chapter, sorry if it's kinda short. Fav, Follow, Review!**


	4. Sea green

_Do you want to skateboard or not?_ Asked Piper through her yellow legal pad with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Annabeth answered but Piper looked at her, lips a perfect line. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she steadied herself onto the skateboard but failing eventually. She hunched forward, causing her to lose balance and move. Piper caught her with an annoyed look on her face. She let Annabeth go and scribbled down her legal pad.

_Keep balance_. She wrote, stepping onto her board and giving Jason, who was standing next to her, her legal pad. She held out her arms and pushed her foot on the pavement, pushing herself in a graceful way. "Why did I even agreed to skate?" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Jason looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. He could hear everything. Annabeth suddenly felt guilty and then was surprised when Jason gave her a bear hug. He laughed as he set Annabeth down, probably because of her confused expression.

Piper came back and gestured Annabeth, who was still struggling to balance, to try. She walked to her friend and climbed on the board. For some unknown reason, she stayed still and was not falling down. "Yes!" Annabeth whispered quietly to herself. She was secretly enjoying her triumph with gravity.

_GREAT!_ Piper wrote with a big smile on her face. Annabeth began to move, which made her panic. She instinctively looked at her back. Somehow, Piper went to Annabeth's back unseen and pushed her so hard that Annabeth was too afraid to stop.

She refused to fall down and thought she had the hang of it. But, just like when she was a toddler, pebbles were her enemy. Piper's board unexpectedly stopped and sent Annabeth falling. She made a faltered scream, while she saw the ground getting closer to her face. Sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Shi—"

Then she stopped. Her face was inches away from the rocky, hard pavement. She panted, grateful for not falling flat but a little perplexed. She glanced at her arms and saw someone else's holding them. Her mind tried to complete this puzzle. It was still processing everything, the pebble, the fall, the arms around hers who saved her from said fall. She looked forward and her heart almost stopped.

Sea green eyes.

Those were the first thing she saw. They were studying her, the pupils searching her face. They reminded her of the beach. She felt the riptide pull her away from the stranger's arms. She refused to give the tide power. They looked beautiful, but Annabeth felt a tug inside her stomach. Something sad was in the depths of the sea eyes that created some sort of veil. Annabeth searched deeper. Then it clicked, something Annabeth could relate to but swore to not let anyone see, abandonment.

She never seen someone so lonely before, especially if she was just judging the eyes. Oh, this is awkward eye contact. She freed herself from the boy's grasp to see the full picture. He had raven black hair and a smile on his face. Annabeth wondered why he was smiling but his eyes cleared like a fog and Annabeth almost didn't see the abandonment in his eyes.

He was wearing a shirt and pants, nothing fancy, but they fit him and his slender build. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry." Annabeth said, dusting her jeans after snapping of the boy's intriguing eyes. His smile widened and he held out his hand.

"Percy." He said.

Annabeth took his hand and shook it. "Annabeth." She replied, a grin growing to her face unnoticed.

"I've been in your place before but, just for advice, the sidewalk is not very kissable."

Annabeth laughed, along with Percy. She stopped when she heard the sound of squeaky sneakers on her side. She turned and squinted.

Piper was walking to her gaze but was motionless when she saw Annabeth with a boy. Annabeth could feel Piper's smile as Piper gestured Jason to turn and flee. Annabeth began to follow them until she realized Percy wasn't laughing. Hesitating to remove her eyes from her target, she looked at the stranger, who seemed as uncomfortable as ever.

"You can go, if you want to." He didn't look at her, she knew exactly why. She knew that if she was going to leave him, the abandonment in his eyes will grow bigger and he'll be forced to hide it. Annabeth knew what that felt like and didn't want others to feel like that. Plus, Percy seemed to be a cool guy, even if Annabeth knew nothing about him and just met him two second ago.

Annabeth glanced back at the direction Piper retreated. She smiled at Percy, who looked at her in confusion. "I'd rather stay here and kill my friend later." Percy grinned and chuckled.

Percy was as interesting as he looked, and he looked hella interesting. He talked not much about himself, just that he was an only child and he loved the outdoors. Annabeth found herself curious. She wanted to know more about Percy. She felt, somewhat, attracted to the boy. "This is one of my favorite places." His voice washed over Annabeth. His eyes twinkled.

Annabeth was feeling everything. From the way Percy readjusted his shirt to the sound of Piper's skateboard scraping the sidewalk. She was so indulged at him as they walked around the park. It took Annabeth a second to comprehend what Percy has said. "What do you mean favorite places?" Annabeth felt stupid for asking the question. But the way he said one of his favorite caught her attention.

He turned to her and grinned. "I love a lot of places." He said. "I have a lot of favorites, this park is one of them."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it's real and balanced. It's beautiful and I feel attached and attracted to it because—"

He stopped suddenly, like he was aware of what he was saying. He was hiding something.

"Because…what?"

Percy shook his head, faking a smile. "Never mind." Annabeth didn't push and a wave of relief washed over Percy's face.

They sat on a bench that was empty. The streetlights were lighting up. Each one of them. They sat there in silence, though Annabeth was still caught up with what happened. She studied the park. _It has a stone pavement_. She thought to herself. _A metal gate which is too plain. I do love how they made the pavements a star shape on a circle lot…_

She began to think about and opinionate the park. She then saw that Percy was staring at her with a smile. She pondered why before realizing that she was talking out loud about boring architectural designs. "Oh, wow," she said, faking a laugh. "I zoned out."

"I'm so glad I found you." Percy's sea-green eyes sparkled.

"Huh?" Asked Annabeth, who looked at him with slightly confused.

"All the people I've met here are fake. They only care about their looks, grades, or reputation. I've never met anyone who showed more passion for anything. You're obviously passionate about architecture." Percy said matter-of-factly. "Nobody has ever showed much determination. I want to meet you again." His voice slowly filled with excitement.

Annabeth slowly understood what he was saying. She wanted say something intelligent but all she could come up was another huh.

"We'll meet here tomorrow and go to your favorite place." Percy began.

"But I don't have one. I just moved from here!"

"Well, be ready with a place then." He looked at his watch and frowned slightly. "It's seven p.m., I have to go." He stood up.

"You're curfew is seven? That's kinda early."

"Yeah, but I gotta go, see you tomorrow, Annabeth, the same time we met today."

"What?" Annabeth's head was spinning. Meet Percy back here, sure. But meeting a stranger again in a park?

"Bye, Annabeth!"

"Bye?" Her voice was so unsure, it was basically a question. By then, Percy was nowhere to be found and Annabeth was left alone in an empty park.

* * *

**Finally, you guys get to meet Percy! I have been really stumped on how they'll meet. Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! Fav, Follow, Review! - Alex**


End file.
